I'll follow you anywhere ,kora!
by CorruptedPacifierArcobaleno
Summary: The reason why Lal doesn't like wasting time with children also .. why Colonnello wants Lal to be more ladylike , kora! W/ a special celebration of Lal's B-day. I do not own KHR and the cover image I used. Adult!ColoLal
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : This is my first time writing a fanfic so .. please bear with the wrong grammar.. im bad at English QAQ

Still ~  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT~  
Disclaimer :  
**Shiori** : I'll be gone for a while JAA ~  
**Lal** : As you can see.. she needs to buy something. I'll do the disclai-  
**Colonnello** : I'LL DO IT WITH YOU , KORA! *hugging Lal from behind*  
**Lal** : This person don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and she will never own it.. Anyway, YOU ! #$! $ GET THE HELL OFF ME! *HITS COLONNELLO*  
**Colonnello** : J-Jaa neee ~ * kisses Lal *  
**Lal** : *blush* OI YOU!

* * *

It was a sunny day , birds chirping and flying .But if you're handled by the demon instructor called "Commander Lal Mirch" then , it is not a normal day for you . We all know that Lal is one of the popular-yet-scariest-commander in COMSUBIN. But, there is still times on her life that , she almost spent her day finishing mountains of papers on her desk , instead of training bunch of brats.

Lal was resting on her office after finishing some pile of papers infront of her . When a certain-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"You don't even need to knock , come in."she said on her Commander voice with a matching glare.

"Don't be too tomboyish, kora!"the blonde guy said.

She sat on the chair and said "What do you need ? What is the reason you came here ?"with a empty face.

"First , why do you accepted it? Why do you accepted to be a Arcobaleno? kora!" Colonnello said.

She stared at the blonde guy and said "Even if I said no , I would still be the one who will be on the position." with a sigh.

"You should've let others take that position! I don't want my beautiful commander to be taken away from his beloved student!" the blonde guy said without thinking.

"Are you just bragging? Anyways, I don't have time to fool around with you. I still have a lot of work to do."she said to him and looked back to avoid a incoming blush because of the words he just said.

"Then, I'll leave COMSUBIN." The blonde guy said without got shocked on what he just said and knew that he isn't really joking nor kidding when he said that.

"O-Oi!D-Do you have time to talk to me ?" she said with a nervous voice. Lal didn't want Colonnello to leave COMSUBIN because of a certain reason./Author's Note: I won't tell you the reason~/

"Of course , I do. I still need to do something so I'll be leaving the way , I was just joking back then . How could I leave my beloved instructor here?"he said with a smirk on his face.

"S-Sheesh…"she said with a sigh and shades of pinks on her face.

Lal finished the pile of papers that were left and decided to go to bed . She can't forget what happened that day.

* * *

**MORNING**

Its a sunny day again .. though.. if you're on COMSUBIN you won't notice it.

*RING* *RING* *RING*

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE ! #$ UP!?" she screamed. *PAH* "This is the third time for this month!" she broke another alarm clock and will buy again outside later. She sighed and quickly dress herself up. She was about to be ready but when-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in." she said on her Devil-instructor voice.

"T-This is Joseph , Commander Mirch." he said nervously while coming inside her room.

"What do you need?" she said with a stern voice.

"H-Here is the things that you need to do for t-today , ma'am!" he said and quickly leaves her room because of lack in confidence.

She putted the MOUNTAIN OF PAPERS that she needs to deal with again.

"WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS EVERYDAY!?" she screamed in anger matching a smash on her desk.

"Anyway , I will do that later. I still need to do other things than that." she said and fixed herself up and leaves her room.

She walked out of her room and unexpectedly saw Colonnello waiting for her.

"Yo , Lal!" He said with a smile on his face.

And as always , she blushed again. "W-Why are you here!?" she said nervously.

"You said last night that we need to talk about something right? So I came here early and talk about it while on training , kora!" he said with a happy face.

"A-Anyway , we'll talk about that later. You can't concentrate on your training if we are talking about that." she said.

"Hai hai , ma'am, kora!" he said laughing while his hands are on Lal's shoulders.

"Will you please stop treating me as a fellow friend?" she said irritatingly , but there is still a shades of pink on her face.

"I can't help it , I always feel that you're not my commander but as a close friend." he said while leaning on her face closely that made her face as bright as a tomato.

"C-C-Can't you atleast treat me as your Commander once?" she said nervously.

"I will , just once." he said laughing because of her , but still not removing his hands on her shoulder.

* * *

**TRAINING**

"You still have 5 laps out of 20!"she said on her Commander voice.

"H-HAI , MA'AM!" the newbie soldier said.

"Lal , isn't it too cruel to make him run 20 laps , he is still a newbie , kora!"he said with a annoying voice . He made it sure that he would really annoy Lal.  
_'That's what you get if you made Lal annoyed, heh.'_he thought.

She glared at him and said "Do you want to be in his place too?"

"O-Of course not! I know that you will double the laps if I will be the one in his place,kora!"he said nervously.

"Good.A-About the thing I wanted to talk with you. We'll talk about that after this training." she said.

"Yes , ma'am, kora!" he said.

"Will you please stop with the 'kora' catchphrase?It really annoys me , even though you're the only one who says that." she said with a irritated voice. She loves hearing that catchphrase though she rejects that feeling and turns it to hate.

"Your no fun , kora!" he said laughing.

She sighed and continues the training with the newbie soldier while he is just watching.

* * *

**AFTER THE TRAINING**

"Follow me." she said to him.

"Hai hai ,kora!"he said.

They walked on the dorms. And there , Colonnello reached Lal's room.

"C-Come in." she said nervously.

"Whoa! Your room is really big."he said . /Author's Note : This is not his first time coming in her room/

"You still say that? You've barged into this room many times." she said.

"Im just kidding you know , trying to annoy you , kora!" he said while holding his laugh.

"A-Anyway , w-what will you do if i'll leave the COMSUBIN just because of a certain work?" she said nervously.

"I'll leave and stick with you of course , kora!"he said.

"E-Eh?"she is too surprised on his reaction and decides to continue talking. _'How could he answer my question with a smile?' _Lal thought.

"I thought the talk would be serious , kora!" he said.

"A-Anyway , I need to leave COMSUBIN because of a certain work , im serious.."she said.

"No way! Why is that certain job so important to you? Just what the hell is that job, kora!" he said.

"Arcobaleno Test , this job will test you if you can become a 's the job I accepted and i thought you knew it already since you barged into my office just for that."she said. /Author's Note : Sorry for the lame idea i had... I really have no idea what to put .-./

"Oh , i thought it was a different one , kora!" he said .

"Anyway , I need to say goodbye to you ." she said.

"Why only me?" he said.

"T-That's because ... i didn't want to see you sad.. a-and .. you're .. the most important person i-in my l-life.." she said nervously with a shade of red on her face.

"Lal? You're blushing? Anyway , I never knew that you look more beautiful when you're acting more ladylike,kora!" He tried to joke . His face is also in a shade of red because of what the woman said to him.

"I-I-Im NOT!"she said blushing heavily.

"Then , you really can't say goodbye on what will i do to you right now." he said .. and leaned closely to her and kissed her.

"OI Y-!" she said.

She got shocked on what just Colonello did to her. Both of their face have a shade of red . Lal quickly pulled from the kiss , while Colonnello is laughing .

"S-Seriously.. you're a horrible student." she said. She leaned on him too and returned the kiss.

Colonnello didn't expect this to happen. Now , his face is the one who looks like a Lal is the same. Lal pulled from the kiss.

"T-That's for repaying on what you did to me." she said.

"Repay on what?kora!"he said.

"On telling me that I shouldn't decide by myself , though im still going to accept the job." she said.

"Did I really did that? Anyway , its night now , Lal. Good night !"he said . Landing one more kiss on her cheeks and walked out of her room with a tomato-looking face and at the same time laughing because of Lal's shocked expression. For Colonnello , this would be on his list named "Best Days I Ever Had".

Now both of their face is as bright as a tomato now. She decided to sleep and thought why she kissed Colonnello that time. She never though that he would buy that stupid excuse she made , also , she can't forget about how warm is Colonnello's kiss on hers back then.

* * *

**END**

HOPE YOU LIKE IT MINNA ~

_*Lal would kill me if she will see_ this*

**Lal : You! I'LL KILL YOU ! *POINTS SHOTGUN* SURVIVAL BLAST!  
Colonnello : O-Oi , Lal! W-Wait !  
Me : *phew* You're a lifesaver , Colonnello!  
Colonnello : I did that for the sake of this fanfic because I really loved it ~  
Me : ... Seriously.. Anyways, we need to retreat or she'll really kill us !  
Colonnello : *nods*  
*RUNS*  
Me : Ja nee minna ~  
Lal : OI , IM STILL NOT DONE WITH YOU TWO!  
**


	2. The Proud-hitman bastard appeared

CHAPTER 2 : A hitman with a fedora and a chameleon on his hat came.

Ahh yada yada .-.  
P.S: I made half of this on the class .. .-.

A/N : Here ish chapter 2 ~  
I got convinced to make chapter 2 because of my dear friends :)

Disclaimer :  
**Shiori** : Ahahaha ~ Finally im the only one who will do the dis-  
**Reborn** : Chaos, Shiori.  
**Kyoko** : Konnichiwa minna ~  
**Lal** : Hmph.  
**Shiori** : Seems like I have no choice.. I need to do the disclaimer with them again .-.  
**Everyone** : THIS PERSON DOESN'T OWN KHR AND SHE WILL NEVER OWN IT.  
**Colonnello** : WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME JOIN ,KORA!  
**Lal** : Colonnello .. KISAMA! *LOADS SHOTGUN*  
SURVIVAL BLAST !  
**Colonnello** : AAAH! I thought her temper got down,kora!  
*RUNS*

* * *

**Afternoon**

Its a rainy day for the other its a all-day-training with the scary-commander named Lal Mirch in COMSUBIN.

She walked infront of the new soldiers with a megaphone and screamed at the top of her lungs " ARE YOU SURE THAT YOU REALLY WANT TO TRAIN!?"

"Yes.. ma'am.." The soldiers said weakly.

Lal expected that reaction from them and said "WHAT!? I just heared a cries from you that wants to go back to their mothers!"

The soldiers got scared and said "YES , MA'AM!"this and screamed at the top of their lungs.

"Good!"she said this and turned off the megaphone.

"LETS START THE TRAINING !"she said.

And then , they spent the whole day training and training themselves with Lal Mirch.

* * *

**Midnight**

The serious commander got worn out because of the annoying new soldiers that won't listen to decided to seat on a empty let out a sigh and someone walked towards her.

She looked on the direction where someone is coming towards her. 'Oh , the kora bastard again , huh.' she thought.

"Want a sportsdrink , Lal?" the blonde guy said smiling and sat beside her.

And as always, she blushed and said " O-Of course . T-Thank you." with a shades of pinks on her cheeks.

Colonnello got surprised on her reaction because he thought that she will say "NO, I'm not that weak." to him. And he just said the words that came on his head.  
"You really look more beautiful if you're acting ladylike,kora!" he said with a bit tints of pinks on his cheeks.

"D-Don't mess up with me!"she said and punched him lightly on his chest.'I-I can't believe it.. he complimented me , though i don't like the "ladylike" part *sigh*' she thought.

And.

Suddenly.

He hugged her out of the blue.

"Oi! Yo-!" she said this and can't continue the sentence to avoid further embarrassment.

The kora bastard kissed her on the cheeks.

Chu~

Lal blushed heavily , she was about to say something but -

"Good night , Lal!" he said this with a smile and giggled while leaving her.

"Chaos, COMSUBIN lovers." the man on a fedora said while holding a camera ( Nope its really not a camera its Leon )

Now, both of them are dumb founded because they didn't know when and how did he entered on the COMSUBIN. Lal gave Colonnello a look that clearly says "I'll take care of you later" [A/N : Actually that means the opposite , that means .. i'll kill you later.]

"A-Anyway , how the hell did you entered here!?" she said with a shocked face.

"Actually , your security is a joke. By the way , I captured a photo of both of you , when Colonnello kissed you on the , I came late here . I forgot to come here yesterday and I didn't got a picture of both of you kissing though a certain mad scientis did." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

Now Lal and Colonnello have the same look. Tomato-looking face because of what Reborn just said.

"O-Oi , Reborn ! Damn you , delete that , kora!" Colonnello said with a shades of red on his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah! Delete that now!" Lal said with the same face as Colonnello have.

"I won't ~ I'll go share this on my other friends."the man said with a smirk on his face. [A/N : Which is .. Luche , Skull , Viper , Fon . Verde doesn't need that anyway]

"J-Just!" Lal said.

"Struggling is useless. By the way , i'm going to make plenty of copies of this and send it to 'them'." Reborn said and laughed on Lal and Colonnello."Oh. Also on Saturday , we'll throw a birthday party for our Commander Lal." he added.

'Oh, he is right .. Its Lal's birthday on Saturday . Since its Friday today.. i need to prepare things for her~' Colonnello thought.

"You don't even need to throw a stupid birthday party just for me."she said with a irritated face and looked at Reborn which says "Don't throw a #% #% # birthday party for me."

"And , Goodbye ~ you two ~ The place is on my Luce's house~" He said this and left the two of them.

"ANYWAY! Y-You ! Why the hell did you do that?" she said to Colonnello with a irritated voice.'Wait.. did he just said "My Luce's house?" .. Just what the hell , Reborn.' She thought

"That's a good night kiss,kora! Don't you like it?" Colonnello said . 'She will really kill me because of that. Im still not his fiance though im acting that I am. Nevermind that i'll become hers tomorrow.' He thought.

"Oh, a good night kiss. DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT I WILL SAY THAT!? DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?" she said and holds Colonnello's collar.

"O-Of course i don't want too!" He said this while retreating.

"S-Sheesh that guy .. I promise i won't let him escape tomorrow." she said and decided to walk to her room.

As always , Lal couldn't forget about what happened that day all because of him and him. The kora bastard and the proud-hitman bastard. She decided to sleep and didn't even thought of planning for her birthday since she doesn't care about it.

* * *

HAAH! ~ Its donee ~

I inserted Reborn desu for da sake of my friend.. and well.. on the next chapter it would be more exciting since the party is on Luche's house with the other soon-to-be Arcobaleno ~

P.S: Theyre still not a Arcobaleno in this time though i edited the story and they knew each other already before they became a Arcobaleno.

**Shiori** : Hope you like it minn-  
**Lal** : BOTH OF YOU! I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!  
**Kyoko** : They sure are lively nee ~  
**Lal** : *stops* .. Sasagawa's imouto is just here.. just.. you wait. after. she leaves.  
**Colonnello** : T-Thanks , Kyoko! You really saved my life there ,kora!  
**Reborn** : Heh.  
**Kyoko** : E-Eh?  
**Shiori** : Hope you like it minna. ~

Ahh~ Its a short chapter though ~


	3. Commander's Birthday

CHAPTER 3 - Its the COMMANDER'S B-DAY ~

A/N : I wrote this while internet ish out .-. and on a notepad. *facedesk*

Disclaimer :

**Lal w/ Colonnello hugging her from behind** : *yawn* This person doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and she will never own it . I wouldn't even let her own it too. Anyway , you drunk kora bastard get the hell off me.. .-. Im still sleepy..  
*removes Colonnello but he won't*  
Seems i have no choice.. I need to go to bed again and sleep with this bastard hugging me. DO YOU THINK I WILL SAY THAT!? YOU ! OKIROU! *FANSMACKS COLONNELLO*

**Shiori** : Such a noisy couple.. *yawn* There she did the disclaimer all by herself.

**Flan** : Senpai .. .-. Don't be noisy ..

* * *

Lets just pretend that its February 20 though its August 10 right now. Since I forgot to celebrate Lal's birthday on Feb. ~  
Minna please cooperate~  
- Baka Author named Shiori -

ITS MORNING ~

And. Lal is still sleeping because she didn't bought a new alarm clock since she broke it the other day just by smashing it with her bare hands. Unexpectedly , someone woke her up .. and guess who this person i-

"Happy Birthday, Lal ~" he said to her and kissed her on the cheeks.'Hope she won't kill me for this' he said on his mind.

"H...Hm?.. O-OI!What ar-" she said and blushed heavily because .. the very first thing that she saw on the morning is her student.

"E-Eh? Did I woke you up . By the way , You forgot your keys on me." he said.

"How come could I forgot about the keys? Did you mean , you stole my spare keys?" she said and glared at him on the last sentence.

"W-Whoa! You're even sharp even though you're half asleep,kora!"he said and at the same time laughing because his excuse didn't made him slip through.

She almost forgot about this 'thing'. She arranged her bed first and then , She fan smacked Colonnello which means , She shoved his ass on the floor , which is the thing that she almost forgotten about to do.

"O-Ouch... That really hurts you know .. By the way , Did you liked that birthday present I gave to you earlier,kora!" he said while fixing himself.

"Hm? Birthday present?" she said with a surprised voice.

"That ki-" he said and didn't continue becau-

"HOW THE HELL CAN I ENJOY THAT!? FIRST , YOUR FACE IS THE FIRST THING I SAW IN THE MORNING AND SECOND YOU KISSED ME ON MY CHEEK AND YOU STILL CALL THAT A BIRTHDAY PRESENT!?" she said while walking towards him. And.. as always..

She pushed him out of the door when someone suddenly-

"Chaos, COMSUBIN couple." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

Lal ignored Reborn and holds Colonnello's collar and whispered to him "You lucky bastard, Hope you'll live after im done with my business with him. You better not run.I still need to kill you." Colonnello is dumbfounded because he thought it would be something surprising but it turned out to be the opposite of his expectation.

"H-Hm. What are you doing here , Reborn?" she said to the man on a fedora with a chameleon on his hands.

"I came here to pick you two up." he said with a serious face. That clearly means 'Come with me or else Luche will kill me.'

Both of them came with him since they got no choice. Also its dayoff since Colonnello filed a dayoff just for him and , Lal didn't cared about that since she wanted to rest too.

When they are near on Luche's house . Reborn walked towards  
Colonnello and whispered "Blindfold Lal , you're the only one who can do that." And.. he did so.

"Oi. Y-" Lal couldn't continue what she was going to say since Colonnello covered her mouth . She decided to follow them with her eyes covered while she is leaded by Colonnello. Unaware of it , Colonnello is actually holding her hands while leading her . The proud-hitman bastard is actually taking pictures of them.

Reborn opened the door for them and quickly used Leon to find everyone and he gave Colonnello a sign to stop. Reborn made a sign which means "Ready".

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY , LAL MIRCH!" they said to Lal and at the same time Colonnello removed Lal's blindfold quickly.

"J-Just .." Lal said .. and couldn't even continue her sentence because she can't believe on what just happened.

"Come on , don't be shy , kora!" he said with a teasy voice.

"D-Don't mess up with me! Anyway , why are you guys..wearing .."she said. Based on what she really means is all of them are wearing formal except for her and Colonnello.

PSSSHH~

Fon quickly gave Lal and Colonnello a suit that they must wear for the birthday party. 'Hope they won't notice that their clothes match each other.' Fon , they really didn't notice.

Reborn pushed the two to the changing room and Luche is there on Lal's while Skull is on Colonello's.

"Come ~ Lets start dressing you , Lal Mirch." Luce said with a smile on her face.

"L-Lets start now or else Reborn-sempaii will kill me if I don't dress you up , Colonnello-sempai." Skull said nervously.

"Yes .. yes .." Both of them said because its pointless to argue with them.

*AFTER 20 MINS*

**-Lal's Side-**  
"Ahh~ Finally we are done , Lal." Luce said with a surprised look on her face because she never thought that Lal would look more beautiful with a dress on.

"..." Lal couldn't say anything because she NEVER wore a dress. She is also blushing because of the dress that Luce made her wore.

**-Colonello's Side-**

"YATTA! WE ARE DONE!" Skull said happily. And looked at Colonnello. "Sempai , would you please remove that bandana on your head just for this day?" he said.

"This? Hm , If its for Lal , then its ok." Colonnello said. He removed his bandana .. Now..

"PERFECT! Lal-nee-san would definitely blush because of your more handsome look now!" he said with a surprised voice.

"U-Uhm..Yeah .. maybe." Colonnello said. 'Did he just said that im handsome , uhh..' he thought.

"Now both of you come out." Fon said.

And as Fon said that , both of them came out without their usual attire but , on a formal . Colonello is on a suit while Lal is on a dress.

**-Fon's POV-**

Hmm.. Lal doesn't changed at all .. though.. on that dress. If she will wear this on the outside world .. I bet all of the man with 50m radius would get distracted because of that.

Colonello , wait.. didn't he get mad when he got his bandana off? .. Anyway , he really looked good on that suit. Both of them looked good. ~

**-Viper's POV-**

Hmm? Making Lal wear a dress, as expected of Reborn and Luce. The kora bastard is wearing a suit ,huh. Wait, something is wrong. Oh! His bandana isn't on his head , Skull , hope you won't get killed.

**-Verde's POV-**

... Lal on a dress and Colonnello on a suit ,huh. I'll take note of this .. This maybe serve on my research.

**-Reborn's POV-**

Heh. Nice work Skull and Luce. Lal on a dress would definitely stun every men around her. Colonnello would make girls near him scream like a idiot. Not a bad choice at all. Especially that match color part on both of their clothes.

"Saa , Everyone ~ LETS CELEBRATE LAL'S BIRTHDAY ~" Luce said.

"O-" she can't continue because of Colonnello covering her mouth and whispered to her "You look more ladylike on that dress ,Lal" . And as always , that made her blush heavily.

"D-Don't mess up with me!" she said with a shades of red on her face.

"Seems you two got MORE CLOSE." Reborn said .

He said this on purpose just to.. tease the two because of their close.. student-teacher relationship, though , if you look at it physically.. they look like a normal lovers. Lal is older than Colonnello but .. Colonnello is taller than her which makes everyone around them thought they are on the same age.

They messed up with Lal for 2 hours. Fortunately , Lal didn't go berserk because she is with Luce , Luce always makes her calm, but if its with the others.. she would really go berserk. They all decided to sleep on Luce's house but there is a problem. Only one room is left when there is still two people who still need a room. Actually , its Lal and Colonnello.

"Maybe , both of you should just sleep together." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

"H-Hell NO!" Lal said with a tints of pink on her cheeks.

"Its ok for me , kora!" Colonnello said.

"Lal , you're always denying it. Can't you please just sleep with him just for this day?" Luce said.

Lal looked at Reborn and Luce and said " F-Fine. "

And then after that both of them walked to their room .

"Reborn , where is Verde?" she said.

"Hm? On his room." the paranoid hitman said to Luce.

Luce walked towards Verde's room and knocked.  
Verde quickly opened it since he already knew it was Luce who is knocking.

"Verde, can you turn on the special camera that you just installed on everyone's room?" Luce said to Verde.  
Her smile clearly means 'Do it , or , i'll break your researches.

Verde did it as fast as he can.  
"H-Here." Verde said.

"The one on Lal and Colonello's room." Luce ordered Verde. Verde did so because he is scared of Luce's mood swings.

"Oh! Look at them.. What a lovely couple.." Luce said with a teasy voice .

Luce and Verde didn't notice that the door is still open .. and then..  
Reborn and Mammon passed on his room.

"Weird." Reborn said .

"Mu-? Lets try to look inside." Mammon said

Both of them is hiding on the door but..

"Reborn , Mammon , stop hiding. I have a job for you." Luce said with a fake smile on her face which means 'Do it ,or, you'll miss the scene' face

"YES!" both of them said walking towards Luce and Verde. They looked on the monitor and...

"Muu-! This would be a good blackmail!" Mammon said while making a illusion of a camera and it turned to be real because of Verde's equipment.

" is a very simple job for us , Luce." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

"I know. That's why I called you .. do it now~" Luce said with a lovely voice.

Both of them followed her orders because they have reasons ,and its the same. Mission to blackmail Lal and Colonnello. They readied the cameras they will use. Mammon strenghten the illusion so it would be high-resolution, Reborn just shapeshifted Leon to a camera.

"Do we still need to knock , Viper?" Reborn said.

"I don't think we shouldn't." Mammon said while complaining on his mind 'Don't call me by that name, I'm Mammon.'

Reborn opened the door slowly . They thought that it must be closed but it isn't.

'Weird , its not closed. Lal usually sleeps with the door closed neither Colonnello ...' he thought .

'Hm.. This made our job more easy.' Mammon thought.

Both of them quickly got their cameras and took a picture of Lal and Colonnello sleeping with each other. They ran as fast as they can outside their room so it would be like no one came in.  
Finally , both of them got on Verde' room.

"Whoa , so fast. So , how was it?" Luce asked.

"Its a very easy job. We'll surprise them tomorrow."both of them said with a smirks on their faces.

"I hope they won't kill us for this." Verde said following a sigh .

Back to the COMSUBIN couple's room, both of them is sleeping. Still sleeping with each other. Still the others are spying on them using Verde's hidden cameras, except for Skull who is already sleeping, while Reborn and Mammon is checking the pictures they took so it would be ok for tomorrow's surprise.

* * *

OSSUU MINNA ~ LONG TIME NO UPDATE XD

TOO LAZY TO UPDATE THIS DESU ~

**Lal** : JUST WHY THE HELL YOU DID THAT TO US!?  
**Shio** : E-Eh! ITS FOR THE FANS DESU!  
**Lal** : Oh , fans , huh. DO YOU THINK I WILL SAY THAT!? I'LL KILL YOU!  
**Shio** : AAAH! COLONNELLO-SENPAI!  
**Colonnello** : YOU. BETTER. RUN. NOW.  
**Shio** : HAAII! *RUNS*


	4. Most special day

**Squalo** : VOIIIIIIIIIII! THE TRASH CALLED ME JUST TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
**Lal** : LOWER YOUR VOICE!  
**Squalo** : W-What?  
**Lal** : Tch.  
**Lal and Squalo** : THIS PERSON WILL NEVER OWN KHR AND SHE WILL NEVER DO.  
**Squalo** : Why would a trash own us. =="  
**Reborn** : Heh. Where is the kora bastard?  
**Squalo** : ..  
**Lal** : I don't know.  
**Shio** : nee. minna.. START DESU ! ~

* * *

**Morning**

All of them is awake except for the COMSUBIN lovers.  
Skull came down early because he likes Luce's foods , Fon woke up to help Luce , Reborn woke up because its his daily routine , Mammon is still a bit sleepy because he hates waking up too early , though he needs to because they need to eat Luce's foods or else .. uhhh nvm , and Verde woke up early for his research.

A kawaii Mammon just yawned and said "Hm? Someone is still missing...Oh ..them .."

"What are you doing last night , Viper!?" Skull asked with anger because they let him sleep early.

"Hm? None of your business, If you want to know , I'll need a fee. Don't call me by that name anyway , I'm Mammon now." he said.

"Yes , Mammon them." Reborn and Fon said unison.

"Just what the hell are you guys talking about.."Skull said with his cheeks puffed out .

"We just-" Verde can't continue what he was going to say because.. Reborn covered his mouth using his research while Mammon acting as a support so Verde can't pull it out using his illusions.

'Don't let Skull know about it' Mammon used Telepathy to Verde since it would be too obvious if he will whisper to Verde.

"Anyway , I have something to ask , Fon.' Mammon said

"Hm? About that , I just stalked you guys." Fon said with a smirk on his face.

"Just as expected." Reborn said with a grin on his face.

Luce is done doing the breakfast but the COMSUBIN lovers are still not awake.

"Eh .. They are still asleep , huh.. Can someone call them for me? Skull , can you?" Luce said .

"E-Eh? Y-Yes , ma'am!" Skull said quickly doing Luce's orders .

Skull got a frightened feeling because of Luce's smile before. He tried to ignore it but.. seems he can't. Now he is infront of Colonello and Lal's room.

"A-A-Ahhhhhh..." He opens the door slowly and takes a peek while saying "WAKE UP NOWW !" He forgotten about what happened to Reborn and Colonnello when they woke up Lal with that voice. He decided to lower his voice .

"...E..E..E..E.." All he did is to tap the two of them.

Colonello's hands move a bit.

"FINALLY , Colonello-sempai , Lal-nee-san , Breakfast is ready!" Skull said without hesitating , not thinking what will happen to him after that.

"Hm?" Colonello finally woke up from his deep sleep and quickly removes his arms on Lal unconsciously. He woke up Lal with his hands.

"Thank you , Colonello-senpai." Skull said.  
"I'll tell the others that you guys are awake now~" he added while running and going down the stairs so fast so he won't be killed by Lal's scary morning face.

Finally , Lal woke up from her deep sleep and -

"Good Morning , Lal." Colonello said and kissed Lal's cheek.

Always , Lal blushed heavily. She quickly took a look around finding a weapon that can kill the bastard who kissed her , the 1st place thing that you musn't do to her when she just woke up.  
She couldn't find one. So she decided to use her bare fist to beat the guy infront of her.

*PAH* *PAH*

...

"T-That hurts , kora!" Colonello said while touching his head.

"GET I'LL BEAT YOU UP AGAIN." Lal said while emitting a dark aura around her.

"Yes , ma'am.." Colonello walked out of the room and still touching his head.

"Seriously... Did I drinked that much? Those guys ..." Lal said while dressing herself up and taking a look at the mirror to check on how she looks. She doesn't fix her hair that much since its always like that. She decided to go down to eat breakfast as Skull said to them.

She can't walk steadily and can't open the door because she is too sleepy. Colonello opened the door from outside because he knew that Lal is going down . Then he holds Lal's hands to help her walk downstairs .Lal didn't noticed that at all. They just came downstairs while holding hands like a couple.

When they came down.. The others are so dumbstrucked because they know what happened last night [ Except for Skull ], but they didn't expect that Lal would let the kora bastard hold her hands like a couple.

"Muuu~" Mammon said.

Again , he did it again. Colonnello kissed Lal's cheeks and said Good Morning to the others. As always , Lal blushed heavily and smacked him again but Colonnello evaded it and Luce gave Lal a sportsdrink. Only Luce can know what can make Lal down , If Luce wasn't there , Colonnello is dead right now. The others reaction when they saw what happened is "Such a lovely couple" .

"Anyway lets eat." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

All of them are done eating. Verde finished his food as fast as he can , Mammon takes a nap on the sofa after drinking a strawberry milk , Skull almost ate the food ; Despite his size , Skull is a big-eater , Fon only ate a piece of bread and drank a oolong tea, Reborn drank a espresso and ate a piece of bread , Luce can't eat well because of her condition , Lal only ate a piece of bread and drank water , and Colonnello who did the same as Lal .

* * *

**Afternoon**

"So , should we go shopping? This would serves as a goodbye ." Luce said

"Maybe we should so we can check some clothes there." Reborn said

"Lal , Colonnello , do you agree?" Fon said with a calm voice

"Ok." Lal said following a sigh

"If Lal is going then , I'll go too , kora!" Colonnello said while placing his hands on Lal's shoulder

"I'll go too" Viper agreed for some reason

"Maybe some things there would serve as my research , ohohoho!" Verde said

The others sighed because of Verde's reaction. All he cares about is his research not to have fun with the them. Though , he can't check about his research because Luce did something that only Reborn and others will know.

* * *

**After 30 mins ..**

"Yosh~ We are here .. So where should we go first? Should we split up by partner?" Luce said.

"Yes!" The others said.

They all decided their partners . Luce with Reborn , Fon with Mammon , Skull with Verde and Lal with Colonnello. Actually , the pairings are already decided since all of them had a secret meeting about this. Luce and Reborn decided to go spy Colonnello and Lal , Fon decided to go on a Chinese Restaurant with Mammon (Who can't say NO to Fon) , Verde took Skull with him on a Robotics shop , and Colonnello and Lal ...

-Colonnello and Lal-

"Just where the hell are you taking me?" Lal snarled on Colonnello.

"We'll watch ." Colonnello said while holding Lal's hand.

"Sheesh.I guess I'll just go." Lal said following a sigh .

Colonnello felt relieved on her response because he always thought that she will beat him up and wouldn't watch movies with bought a popcorn and drinks . Water . Ofcourse , Lal doesn't like softdrinks that much , so as Colonnello. They watched a movie about a samurai who fights for his country , The samurai's family got killed by the other country , But the samurai fell in love with the girl on the country that attacked his. The ending is so lame (for Lal).  
While , Reborn and Luce watched that too just to watch the two , a invisible Mammon and Fon got on the theater to stalk Colonnello and Lal too.

Now they got out of the theater . Colonnello suggested to Lal that they must try that crepe stall over got no chance to refuse because Colonnello took her with him on the stall.

"What's yours , Lal?" Colonnello said.

"Blueberry." Lal said pointing at the blueberry flavored crepe.

"Ok , Blueberry and Strawberry crepe." he said paying to the cashier.

They both took a bite . Colonnello is very amused on the taste of the crepe. Lal didn't said anything about the crepe.

'Its delicious , afterall.' she thought.

"Lal , want to take a bite?" He said with a smile on his face.

She looked at him and nodded . She took a bite on Colonnello's crepe and blushed slightly because she accidentaly took a bite on where Colonnello did. After taking a bite , Colonnello said "Just stay here , i'll buy something." heading towards a jewelry shop. She nodded and decided to finish the crepe.

-Luce & Reborn's POV-  
Luce almost squealed when Lal took a bite on Colonnello's , Fortunately , Reborn covered her mouth.

"Luce , I think you already know what Colonnello will buy." Reborn said .

"Ofcourse I do dear. I've known him for a long time." she said following a giggle.

-Fon & Mammon's POV-

Currently , they are so near on the jewelry shop where Colonnello will go .  
"Aren't we going to be found here?" Mammon asked .

"Nope , we aren't." Fon answered.

Mammon accidentaly stopped the camouflage and bumped on someone whom is , Colonnello.

"This is bad.." Fon said.

"Oh! You're here too ? Where are you going?" Colonnello said in surprise.

'We're lucky , the bastard is a muscle head.' Mammon thought following a sigh.

"J-Just going somewhere." Fon said quickly finding a new hideout. He saw Verde's robot there and made a sign for Mammon to follow him.

"Weird...Now , I should go buy one." Colonnello said while entering the jewelry shop .

-Skull and Verde's POV-

Oh , poor Skull . Accidentaly got in Verde's robot . He thought it was just some statue so he decided to hide there but he got locked in there.

When he was locked it , he saw someone with a black hair and on a chinese clothes , which was one of his friends , Fon , hiding behind the Robot and a short-looking person with a violet hair and a cloak who is one of his friends too , Mammon following him.

"Hope we'll get save by Luce after doing this.." Skull said following a sigh.

On the other side , Verde was on a underground base he created for stalking purposes . It was a order from Luce , their boss.

He checked on where Colonnello is heading to. "A jewelry shop,huh." he said while changing views .

"He is buying a... " Verde can't continue because he can't see it clearly , He decided to zoom it to see it clearly. "A ENGAGEM-" he couldn't continue because he was so shocked and rushing out to call Luce .

* * *

**Ok so .. I bet all of you knows what is the thing that he bought =w=**

**Colonnello : I wonder when will that day will come *o* *daydreaming about him and Lal getting married***

**Lal : THAT WON'T NEVER HAPPEN! *1,000 times fansmacks!***

**Tsuna : That's too much ... *sigh***

**Reborn : You want one too , Dame-Tsuna?**

**Tsuna : HIIIIEE! T-TIME OUT! I DON'T WANT ONE OF COURSE , REBORN!**

**Reborn : Heh. Saa minna-san~ Shiori is too bored to say goodbye..**

**Colonnello : See you next time , kora !**

**Lal : As if there would be a next time.**


	5. Happiest Day?

**So ... he was flooding my notification .-. Nah who cares about that =w= Im gonna squeal like Luce if im done with this story because .. imma make one again OHOHOHO~ Why am i doing Verde's laugh too much today? .. I can't even do Lal's laugh since she doesn't laugh at all .-. Maa ii ..**

**Lal : Good eve..**

**Colonnello : You look great on a night gown , Lal , kora!**

**Lal : Drop the 'kora' and stop looking at me! O/O**

**Lal & 'Nello : SHE DOESN'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.**

* * *

On the other side , Verde was on a underground base he created for stalking purposes . It was a order from Luce , their boss.

He checked on where Colonnello is heading to. "A jewelry shop,huh." he said while changing views .

"He is buying a... " Verde can't continue because he can't see it clearly , He decided to zoom it to see it clearly. "A ENGAGEM-" he couldn't continue because he was so shocked and rushing out to call Luce .

Then , he called Luce .

She answered the call

'Oh? What is it , dear?' Luce asked.

'B-Boss! C-Colonnello is buying a e-engagement ring!' he said .

'Oh, So shocked about it?.. Lets just see how it turns out... Byee~ And thanks for the information .' Luce said while on phone.

"She dropped the call... Now I should continue my stalking , OHOHOHOHO~" Verde said following a creepy laugh.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

'I wonder if my _Lal_ would like this ameythyst ring..' he thought while coming back to Lal .

He was about to surprise her but she noticed him immediately.

"Oh , Where have you been?" Lal asked .

"J-Just went to buy something..." Colonnello answered her question with a nervous voice .

**-Lal's POV- **

Hmm..? Weird. Why with a nervous voice and without a 'kora'? Maybe he is mad or something.

"Are you mad or did something happened?"

"N-Nope.. I-I just wanted to .. give this to .. you.." He answered.

He pulled me near his face and kissed me directly. I couldn't protest because he hugged me so tight... And wait.. isn't that ..

"KYAAA!" Luce squealed.

I removed myself from him and slapped him but - 

"Will you marry me?" He asked me.. And so.. I blushed heavily because his eyes we're so sincere. I just hugged him unconcious on what i am doing.  
Then he whispered "I love you , Lal" , I couldn't say anything but something unexpected came out from me. "I love you too , I'm just not good with words or .. such..." is the words I said .

**-Luce's POV-**

"KYAA!" I squeal but , Reborn covered my mouth .

"Don't squeal , See , Lal noticed you." he said.

"Oh , sorry ." I said following a giggle. "Dear , contact Fon and i'll contact Verde to make sure that they are recording will serve as memories." I added.

He nodded. And then I called Verde.

He answered the call

'So , are you recording it?'

'Ofcourse , I am , you would be angry if I haven't.'

'Oh , thanks. Just keep recording.'

_-CALL ENDED- _

**-Reborn's POV-**  
I nodded.

I called Fon , as Luce ordered me to.

He answered. 

'Chaos , ninja.'

'What is it, Reborn?'

'Are you recording the awesome scene that just happened?'

'Ofcourse , I'm invisible because of Mammon's illusion.'

'Ok , then that settles it , keep recording .'

_-CALL ENDED-_

Luce came out with Reborn acting like her escort/servant. She actually do hum to annoy Lal . So she did hum.

"I think I should find Lal and Colonnello ~" She sang now , which makes Lal more annoyed.

Lal pulled herself from the hug and took Colonnello with her. Holding his hands.

"What was that , Luce?" she said with a angry face on.

"Oh! There you are .. Holding hands.. ~" Luce replied .

"Oh , look. You wore the ring that he gave to you , unconciously." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

"Yare yare , When will be the wedding? Viper said releasing the camouflage.

"Nihao." Fon said while holding a camera . They are still recording it.

"P-Phew.. Finally someone opened the Robot. Oh! Colonnello-senpai! and Lal-nee-san! When will be the wed-" Skull couldn't continue what he was going to say because he was hitted by Lal's sandals .

"Ohohoho~ Im still recording it , That may serve as a re-" Verde couldn't continue too , Now its a bag that hitted Verde.

"Poor helmet and pervert scientist bastard. That's what you get for teasing Lal." Reborn said with a grin smile on his face. Lal ignored him because its pointless chasing the hitman.

"So.. can you repeat it again? Preety please , Nello~" Luce said with a kind smile who will fool common citizens.

Colonnello nodded and he pulled Lal on his face again and kissed her directly. Luce quickly held her phone out to take pictures.

"Now , break them apart or else..." Reborn said .

They all looked to Viper.

"The last time i broke those couples apart , They damaged me and thats the weakness of illusionists!" Viper protested.

"I think I'll do it." Fon said."Mei? Mei? Mei? Where are you? Oh, ... I must find her quickly or she will see something not for her age!" Fon did a acting.

Luckily , they broke apart because they really thought Mei was there following them. Lal unexpectedly fell and Colonnello carried her bridal style.

"Is it okay to take her home like that?" Reborn asked.

"It would be ok , kora! Since its her happiest day!" Colonnello said with a grin on his face.

"What did she whispered to you earlier, 'Nello?" Viper asked him.

"One thousand yen." Colonnello asked for money. A joke that would shut Viper up.

"Stupid kora bastard." Viper said with a angry look though you won't see because he has a cap on.

"Later , 'Nello." Luce winked on Colonnello .

Fon woke up Verde and Skull who passed out because of Lal. They decided to go home because one of them is already tired.

**After 30 mins**

"THE PLAN WAS A SUCCESS!" Luce screamed while running around on the house.

"And the ending is lame.. I want more...Also the kora bastard haven't told us what Lal whispered to him." Viper pouted.

"Maybe we could see it tomorrow." Reborn said with a smirk on his face.

"Anyway , Let me see the videos." Luce said.

"Ok , ma'am" Fon and Verde said.

"We would use this as a surprise tomorrow." Luce seems to have a evil plan ready for Colonnello and Lal. 

* * *

**OH AND SO I GUESS I'LL BE MAKING A SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR THIS TO THE EXTREME!  
****IT IS RYOHEI'S BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME SO .  
****HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME !**

**Ok , saa minna =w= I'm still not done with my homework.. Imma make a special chapter for this ~ I'll update it tomorrow if possible OHOHOHO~**

Lal : *asleep*

Colonnello : She really is cute when she doesn't have that serious face on...

Shio : Now stop fantasizing about Lal-san or she'll kill you on your sleep.

Colonnello : Sleep now.

Shio : Hai hai ~


	6. Are you okay?

**Well not really a special chapter ._. Maybe a continuation . My internet is so troll QAQ Ugh I hate it QAQ**

Disclaimer:

Colonnello : Konnichiwa , kora!  
Lal : *waves*  
Shiori : Why do you look so happy , Lal?  
Lal : Colonnello treated me with a smoothie ~  
Shio : Aaahh… souka…  
Colonnello & Lal : This person *pointing at Shiori* doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
Lal : She won't unless she'll treat me with a mango smoothie .

And so Luce is preparing some evil plan for tomorrow.

**-Nello and Lal's room-**

Colonnello carried her to their room . He putted her down the bed and covered her with a blanket, when he was about to leave , Lal caught up on his shoulder and said "Don't leave, I'm not mad , a-also you're… warm.." with one of her eyes open for Colonnello and a slight blush on her cheeks.

He just followed her and slept with her. Then , Colonnello asked her " Did you liked the ring?" with a soft voice."Of course, I do , you idiot." She answered before drifting to the dreamland.

On the other side .. the others we're on Mammon's room because the wall is thin that they can hear what Lal and Colonnello are saying .  
**  
-Mammon's Room-**

For someones sake , they are stalking Lal and Colonnello's room. No , eavesdropping the newly-engaged couple. Of course , they all payed because Mammon wouldn't let them enter his/her/it room for free.

"It was true after all , heh." Reborn said with a grin on his face.

"True? What?" Mammon asked the fedora man.

"Lal's feelings for Colonnello ." Reborn smirked as he answered the illusionist's question.

"Oh , Fon , Verde , are you recording it?" Luce asked the asian man and the scientist.

Both of them nodded . Fon was holding a camera though the only purpose is to hear them out , Verde was using a secret camera on their room , though , they musn't check it .

"When all of this are done , give me copies of it , you two." Mammon said.

"Aww , our Mammy is begging?" Luce teased.

"I'm not!" Mammon said with a slight blush that no one can see because of her cap.

After 5 mins of eavesdropping.

"Oh , it seems they are sleeping now~" Luce sang.

" We should sleep now." Reborn said as he took Luce with him out of Mammon's room.

" Good night." The others said as they walked out of Viper's room going on different directions.

**Morning**

Another morning and they slept on Luce's house again , maybe they'll stay there for a few days. It's a new morning , Lal woke up early than the others could. She never bother to wake up Colonnello whom is sleeping with her though..

**-Earlier on their room-**

Lal woke up because she felt something warm that touched her forehead. It was Colonnello's lips. She blushed heavily but never pulled herself out of the bed because she is lazy .

As Colonnello opened his eyes slowly , he saw a navy blue her beside him who almost looked like a tomato because of the blush.

"Good Morning , Lal." He said with a soft voice (That could make the fangirls faint)

"G-Good Morning …T-Thank you .. again .." Lal said as she got off the bed and decided to dress herself on the attached bathroom they had on their room.

Colonnello blushed the way she acted. He accidentally remembers something , Reborn told him that when you'll going to ask Lal and its morning , she will answer you correctly without throwing a lamp or a bottle on your face , also without cursing under her breath.

Colonnello decided to sleep again because he accidentally woke up because of a certain dream he had.

Lal got out of the bathroom and she actually chose a… dress.. which is a black one with frilly things on it . Lal hates it though she couldn't wear her usual clothes , for some reason.'He slept again?Nah , atleast .' she thought as she walked out of their room . Did a slow walk so she can't wake up the others .  
**  
-Present-**

Lal was making … pancakes for breakfast. Fon got down without his shirt. He thought it was Luce who was cooking on the kitchen but when he looked … It was Lal , Lal Mirch.

Fon thought that he was just half-asleep . He blinked twice but it was really clear, Lal was cooking . He tried to look closely and it was pancakes. 'Was Lal trying to kill us?' he thought.  
Lal felt Fon's prescence and said "Good Morning , ninja." While continuing to cook the pancakes.

The second one who got down was Reborn , without his fedora and still on pajamas. When he got to the kitchen , he wasn't totally surprised , but shocked a bit because Lal was smiling when she was cooking .

"Lal , are you ok , are you sick or something?" the fedora man asked without hesitation.

"Nope , I'm not , im ok." Lal said , still with a smile on her face.

'Weird , what just happened? Wait..' Reborn thought as he looked on Lal's hands , there was a ring on her right hand. 'Isn't that...' he thought again . He quickly gripped Lal's right hands to see if that's the real deal , and it was. Lal slapped his hands and glared at him , then continued cooking .

When Luce got down , Viper , Verde and Colonnello got down too. Luce was the first one to check the kitchen and when she saw the one who is cooking. Her mouth shaped "o" .

"Lally , what are you doing?~" She sang to Lal again knowing that she would be annoyed.

"Cooking for breakfast." Lal said honestly , without hesitation and getting annoyed.

'Seems she is having.. mood swings? Who knows.. wait.. she is wearing the ring!?' Luce thought .

Luce just made a espresso for Reborn while thinking if the one that Lal is wearing is the real deal.

* * *

**Ossu =w= Not a really special chapter though gonna continue it tomorrow ._. They will back on COMSUBIN .. and who knows what chapter it would be =w=**

**Jaa nee ~**


	7. What the-

**Yosh for 10 years of not updating this story ... *facedesk***

**Colonnello : Update it now , kora! Fluff please.**

**Shiori : NO! I CAN'T DO SCENES LIKE THAT !**

**Colonnello : Yes you can *puppy eyes***

**Lal : *slaps Colonnello* I don't agree on your suggestion , 'Nello .**

**Colonnello : Even you , Lal? Not fun ... *pouts***

**Lal : Shut up.**

* * *

After they ate their breakfast . They all decided to rest on the couch with a bored face because they got to do nothing today , no work , mission , assassinations , urgent summons and etc . that they often do. While , Colonnello and Lal slept on the other couch . Lal was sleeping on his lap and Colonnello was laying his head on the couch.

"This serves as another blackmail for them!" Viper said as he took pictures of them.

"Someone please wake them up . Its no fun without them starting some stuffs I prepared." Luce said as she looked on everyone with a fake-smile that could fool normal peoples .

All of them didn't accept the offer and Luce knows it. They all looked at Skull for a moment .

"O-OK THEN!" he answered nervously . Heading towards the other couch . He only tapped Colonnello because he'll get killed if he wakes up Lal on her sleep.

**-Colonnello's POV-**

Hmm.. . I slowly opened my eyes and felt a soft , silky on my hands. As I looked down.. 'L-Lal?' . It was Lal , and I looked up .. I saw Skull .

"Finally , Now Colonnello-senpai , wake up Lal-nee-san please." Was all he said after running on Luce .

I just nodded and tapped Lal .  
**  
-Lal's POV- **

I opened my eyes slowly because I felt something tapping me. When I looked up , it was Colonnello waking me up from a nap . I suddenly felt a heat on my cheeks and quickly get off his lap to avoid further embarrassment.

"W-What?" I said with a tints of red on my cheeks.

"Lally , Just stay put there , I prepared something ~" Luce said with a sadistic smile. I just nodded because even if I disagree .. it will still happen.

**-Back to everyone-**

When Luce got the projector , she called Verde for the pictures she prepared just for this day.  
*Tuck*

"Now .. what is this .. Luce.." Lal said with twitched eyebrows.

"Keep calm and wait , Lal." Fon said.

"I can't , ninja."

"Just wait, Lally." Reborn said with a smirk on his face. Of course he got kneeded on the gut by the great Lal Mirch .

" that again , kora!" Colonnello said after laughing . Even him. .. got kneeded on the gut by his Lal.

"Pfft~" Viper said as he grinned .

When Luce signaled them to look on the projector , they all did. As Luce clicked the pictures… something unexpectedly will be exposed..

*awkward silence*

"Wait.. WTF IS THAT!?" Lal said screaming like a highschool girl with a tomato-look on her face.

It was her and Colonnello sleeping on the room. Well .. it was the one they took when they got Lal drunk on her birthday .

"W-Wait.. Lal-nee-san. I heard that you love Colonnello-senpai that much…." Skull said , he is so curious about that.

'Skull .. .. you're dead.' All of them thought except for Reborn..

'Nice its still not afternoon , Lal would answer his question.. let's wait..' Reborn thought as he unconsciously had a creepy smile on his face.

Lal stopped what she was going to say after Skull's questioned her about that.

"W-What.. R-Reborn , you bastard , kora!" Colonnello said.

"Do you really want the answer?" Lal said nervously.

"Y-YES!"

Lal stood up and kissed Colonnello . Nope not directly. As if she'd ever do that. She kissed him on his cheeks.  
Colonnello blushed . Lal quickly let go of the kiss and marched on their room with a red face.

"Skull .. YOU'RE AWESOME! Just for this time ofcourse." Viper said as he quickly took pictures of what just happened.

Jawdrop. All of their reactions was like that. Still , that would be the last time they will see something like that , because this night ,Lal and Colonnello would be leaving for their work . Yes . On COMSUBIN. Still we don't know what will happen to them .

* * *

**Colonnello : A CLIFFHANGER ENDING , KORA! Still I can't get over that !**

**Lal : J-Just.. .. *massages temples* *glares at Shiori***

**Shiori : Oops~ Lal-san spare my life onegaishimassuu =w=**

**Lal : I'll give you a chance . Just this time.**

**Shiori : A-Arigatou gozaimasu ! *bows* A-Anyway =w= review onegaii =w= I'll be working on mah another story that I came up with just a picture and my otaku bestfriend decided to help me with it *cheers***

*Short chapter kora*


	8. Goodbye?

**Chapter 8 : Goodbye?**

**Ok then.. last chapter ? Imma work on my new story =D Wait for it ~**

**Shiori : It's the last chapter already? QAQ souna QAQ**

**Colonnello : Why are you crying , its your fanfiction , kora!**

**Lal : Yup. Maybe I'll wait for your new story if you'll buy me a shake again.**

**Shiori : H-Hai =w= Someone ? Do the disclaimer pretty please.**

**Fon : Shiori doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and she will never do since she isn't the author… Well is that good?**

**Shiori : Thanks , Fon =u= *gets oolong tea for Fon* Here.**

**Fon : Thanks.**

**OK LETS GET STARTED ~**

* * *

A goodbye. Who knows why. But Reborn is thinking of something evil. Yes , evil .

As Lal and Colonnello packed their things , Reborn was watching them . As you can see they are.. arguing about something.. let's see what is it.

On Lal and 'Nello's room.

"Why are you forcing me to wear this ladylike dress that Luce gave to me , Colonnello!?" Lal screamed while pointing at the dress that Colonnello is holding.

"Because you look hot on this , kora. Also , more ladylike ."he answered with a grin on his face.  
_Hmm.. I think I should do something to make her wear this dress , kora! _He thought .

"I won't say any "kora" tomorrow , Lal. Just to make you wear this blue dress." He said with a honest face .

"Just this night I promise , I wouldn't wear a dress again. " Lal said without hesitation though .. she really don't like wearing dress .. _I think I'll wear just this time since I'll be forced by Luce too , its more worse than being forced by 'Nello _

"YES! Thanks , Lal! Anyway we won't return to COMSUBIN ~ We'll go to Japan since your master called me for some reason." Colonnello said as he hugged Lal and let go of her since she was having a tomato-looking face.

"W-What? Iemitsu did? Tch. Get the things down and I'll get myself dressed. NOW." She said as she pushed 'Nello out of the room and handed him the things they need . _Someone planned for this , yes someone did.. maybe .. wait.. it can't be HIM… _

_Unladylike as ever , kora. _Colonnello thought as he brought the things down the stairs.

"Leaving already? Why so early?" Skull asked.

"Don't tell Lal that I told you about this. We wouldn't return to COMSUBIN . We'll go to Japan because Iemitsu said so , kora!" he said with a bright face. _..Somehow.. I felt that we will do babysitting.._

"I see! Then I should drive you guys to the airport!" Skull said in surprise because finally someone can see his skills.

"Ok! Anyway , how did you make Lal answer the question you asked , Skull?" he asked .

"I'm just curious about that since… everyone kinda left me on that topic.. eehh..etou.. L-Lal-san is.. t-there.."Skull said pointing at Lal who is coming down the stairs wearing the dress that Colonnello was holding earlier.

Everyone looked at her with a awe . Here we go. Luce's awkward fangirl scream as if she never saw someone wear a cute dress.

Luce was circling around Lal while telling her how cute she is on that dress.

"You know , Lally~ I was about to force you to wear this dress though.. someone had .. ATLEASSTT! YOU WORE IT FINALLY! ~" Luce screamed as she hugged Lal who was shocked .

When Colonnello looked at her. He blushed because Lal was massaging her temples which made her look ladylike. Though she doesn't have anything on. It seemed that this wasn't the normal Lal , that always wear a navy uniform , tomboyish , hell instructor. The Lal that he was looking at was the cute side of her. Though…

"W-What are you looking at …" Lal said with a red face and punching him lightly on the chest .

"N-Nothing.C'mon! We'll need to get to the airport , Iemitsu would give us a earful if we don't arrive there early , Lal." Colonnello said as he placed his hands on Lal's shoulder.

….

….

…

…

"WHY CAN'T WE COME WITH YOU!? AND WHY IS SKULL YOUR DRIVER!?" Everyone said , even Fon.

"I don't trust you guys , I'll give Skull a chance." Lal said icily.

As Skull drove them to the airport. Well. They are wasted. Skull made stunts while on the highway which made Lal shocked and punch 'Nello on the ride . Blaming him why did he made Skull drive them to the airport.

"Goodbye , Lal-nee-san , Colonnello-sempai." Skull said as he ran quickly to get back to the house.

.. Until someone..

*KRING KRING KRING*  
"What the." Lal said as she answered the phone call.

'Hello , Lal! You'll going to stay here at our house in Namimori , Maybe with Colonnello! Its possible~ Though I can sense something fishy .. wait are you guys engaged?" Iemitsu said . Lal couldn't say a thing..

"YES WE ARE ENGAGED , IEMITSU!" Colonnello said as he stole the phone from Lal.

"Oh ! Ok! I'll be waiting then!" Iemitsu said as he dropped the call.

Colonnello gave Lal's phone back so she won't protest .

As they arrived to Japan .

How come , Lal knew where Iemitsu lives. Yes , it wasn't her first time in Japan . Colonnello isn't bad at Japanese too so it's not a bad decision coming at Japan.

Colonnello knocked as a woman opened the door.

"Youkuso~ Maybe you are dear's friends.. Please come in~" Nana Sawada said as she opened the door. Colonnello and Lal entered ofcourse. Though they didn't brought their things , since they left it on a hotel they rented.. They won't stay at Iemitsu's house.

"Long time no see , Lal and 'Nello!" Iemitsu said.

"Well..we hope that you didn't summoned us here for no reason , Iemitsu." Lal questioned him icily.

"E-Eh.. Of course! C-Can you b-babysit my child named Tsuna .. I need to do something .. so.. " Iemitsu said as he ran for his life quickly escaping , knowing that Lal would kill him because of that reason.

"What the.." Lal said.

"Wait , Lal. Isn't that his child?" Colonnello pointed at the boy with a "zun-zun" hair , wearing a orange jacket , while playing with his friends . One of his friends has a octopus-like head. The other one was holding a baseball bat so it seems he likes baseball.

"M-Maybe.."

"A-Anyway we should go back to the hotel! We'll find Iemitsu on our way and we need to take care of them tomorrow." Colonnello said as he carried Lal bridal style out of the Sawada's residence as he waved goodbye and kissed Lal on the cheeks which prevented her from protesting .

Just as Colonnello thought. They found Iemitsu on their way. He dropped Lal down so she won't kick him on the gut again.

"You'll just need to take care of them .. yes .. just this time.. please.." Iemitsu said with a hopeless eye.

"Ok." Lal said.

"Wait! No trainings or sharpshootings! Also don't let them hold guns!" Iemitsu said as he thought on what happened when he let Lal babysit children with Oregano which resulted Basil to join CEDEF at a young age.

Suddenly..

Lal felt dizzy .. until she fell to the ground.

Colonnello quickly carried her and brought her to a hospital. Iemitsu got back to their house since Nana would give him another earful for not leaving a word .

* * *

**-Guess what happened ? Gonna make a sequel of this.. maybe.. I need to start my new story. =D**

**Colonnello : No fluffy , kora. Also.. LAL WEAR THAT DRESS AGAIN !**

**Lal : NO. I WON'T,**

**Colonnello : YES!**

**Lal : NO!**

**Shiori : Maa Maa.. you two.. stop fighting.. A-Anyway ~ Please review =w= It will make me happy. Also .. corrections? =D About the grammar and vocabulary.. spare my life QAQ I'm only a 11 yr old. And I like writing stories on my free time.. so.. naahh .. I NEED TO WATCH BROTHERS CONFLICT AND READ SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN!**

**ENOUGH WITH MY RANTING! XD Don't mind me =w= Yes don't.**


End file.
